ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Negative Energy
"Negative Energy" is the 10th episode of "The Hero Generation." Synopsis A Sludge Beast capable of merging its physical form with technology makes the KeyTrix act up. Meanwhile, Chris is stalked by the Hamster Mutants. Plot Never trust HayWire to battle a group of 30 Sludge Beasts. Actually, I should blame the KeyTrix. I wanted to transform into Rocky Toad, not HayWire. Why do I even bother to try anymore? So, now that my calm and collective-type personality was replaced by HayWire's extremely outgoing and arrogant one, I knew I was pretty much doomed. But I knew there was nothing I could do about it. 5 or 6 Sludge Beasts charged at me, but I easily floated above them. They crashed into a pile of sludge after missing me. I watched as the playground was invaded by more and more Sludge Beasts, all of the people grabbing their children and fleeing from the awful scene. "You'll never get the KeyTrix!" I exclaimed. "Or, at least until Sludge Beasts fly! Hehe..." I dodged another blubbly Sludge Beast, then kicked him in the back of the head. He flew right into a fire hydrant. "That might hurt for a while, but it'll get better. Just make sure to stay HYDRated! Get it? Fire Hydrant? Hydrated?" I said, asking for some sort of approval of my horrible puns. "Oh, wait. You guys don't talk that much anyway." I picked up a semi-concious Sludge Beast and zapped him with 100 watts of electricity. "I'll give you guys some extra e''nergy''- free of charge!" I zapped him away, then gave another Sludge Beast a head-butt. "I'll keep beating you guys until it hertz really bad," I joked. "Watt? Bad joke? HAHAHAHA!" I zapped back another group of Sludge Beasts with a wave of electricity, but they seemed to keep charging forward. Suddenly, they started forming together. Before they could, I shot a powerful blast of electricity at them, seperating them. "Any more of this, and they'll have to charge me of assault and battery," ''I told them. "Seriously, you guys should ''pull the plug now and leave. Really, you're making fools out of yourselves." The Sludge Beasts reformed faster than usual, and became one big puddle of sludge. They twisted, bubbled, morphed and stretched, finally becoming a large, mosterous-looking Sludge Beast- one that looked similar to the first time I ever battled the Sludge Beasts. "Well that's unsettling," I whispered to myself. I flew up towards the monster, but it easily swatted me aside. I flew straight into a brick wall, and fell to the ground. I struggled to get up to my feet. "Ugh," I said. "This might get difficult." I glided off the ground, and flew in front of the Sludge Monster's face. "Hey, you ugly pile of poop! Come on, come get me!" The monster swatted at me, but I easily ducked and dodged its large, bulky fists now that I was fully aware. Now that it was enraged in not being able to hit me, I glided away, and it followed. I passed by some power lines on the other side of the street. "Hey!" I shouted over to the Sludge Monster, who was making its way toward me. "Why did the Sludge Monster cross the street?" Just as it made it to the other side of the street, it's head got caught in the electrical lines and shocked the Sludge Monster with some serious voltage. "Because he was an idiot!" I exclaimed. I charged at the broken power lines, and grabbed some wires in each hand. I absorbed the electricity, and shot a powerful green electric beam from my eyes and mouth. It literally blasted the Sludge Monster apart for hundreds of feet. Some parts of goop stayed nearby, others flew into the sky and never came back down. Some chunks of sludge flew into the distance. "Awesome!" I said. I gently landed on the ground, surveying the scene. I noticed on my right was a pile of sludge, but it was slightly red. Was it the Red Sludge Beast? It reformed, revealing that it was. It jumped at me, and merged its slimy body around me. "Gt ff!" I screamed, my voice muffled under the goop. I let out 10,000 volts of electricity, completely zapping anything nearby. Trees fell over, concrete broke open, powerlines got knocked down. But the Red Sludge Beast did not come off. It felt as if my chest were going to collapse as the Red Sludge Beast compacted itself and pressed into the hourglass symbol on my chest. After a flash of orange light, the Red Sludge Beast was gone. Now, the hourglass symbol on my chest that was once green was now glowing an evil-looking red. It beeped it's time-out warning, this time having a deeper sounding tone to the beeps. It flashed red, and changed me back to human. I looked at the KeyTrix, sitting in my palm. It looked fine. "Last time I checked, my KeyTrix wasn't an apartment." I said, shaking my head. I started walking home. As I did, I toyed with the KeyTrix. I noticed the holographic playlist no longer worked; this sent a flashback terror through my mind of the strange nightmare I had witnessed not too long ago. The Rake's face was all that appeared in my KeyTrix's holographic playlist, and it creeped me out. I shook my head, clearing my mind of the scary thought. As I got inside my house, the phone started ringing. I had another flashback of the phone call I recieved after I had awoken from my nightmare- Chris called me, repeating similar lines to what he had said in my nightmare. Of course, Chris was calling me now, which creeped me out even more. I answered it, though. "...Hello?" I asked, at first a bit hesitant. "Joe? JOE! Help! Help, man... they're coming for me. Please. Fly over here quick!" Chris sputtered. "What? Wait, wait, back up... what's going on? Who's coming for you?" I asked. Another flashback went through my mind of my nightmare- something had been following me. The Rake, specifically, but I didn't realize that in the dream. "These... large, hairy things. They look like hamsters, except... I don't know, moster-fied?" Chris tried to explain. I remembered that a group of teenagers had confronted me before about the KeyTrix, and when I refused to let them see it, they attacked me and turned into large, mutated hamster creatures. Could these be the same creatures? "Okay, I'm on my way." I said. I hung up the phone and raced out the door. I activated the KeyTrix's holographic playlist, which suddenly worked for some reason. I scrolled through until I reached the hologram of BioHazard, and pressed down the hourglass symbol. The green light flashed, though it had a twinge of red in its color. "Whoa, actually got BioHazard this time!" I exclaimed, happy to see I had successfully transformed into BioHazard. I looked down at the hourglass symbol on my chest, only to find it glowing the evil red color again. "That can't be good," I said. "Oh well. Time to go!" I spread my thin, metallic green wings, and took off into the air. Ever go on an airplane, and while you land, it feels like your stomach is floating inside your body? That's what it constantly feels like when I fly as BioHazard, but less extreme. I quickly flew in the direction of Chris's house, getting ready to shoot an explosive disc at any hamster creatures. Suddenly, the KeyTrix started to spark red electricity. BioHazard's metallic red armor shrunk down my arms, the skin underneath turning chalk white. Tubes went in and out of my arms and through my torso, soon filling with water. "Hydro-Tide? Man, I didn't even touch the hourglass symbol! How'd I transform?" As I hopelessly fell, yet another flashback of my nightmare entered my mind. In my dream, I had transformed from one alien to another in a strange, painful transition. It didn't hurt this time, but it was still a little disturbing. But right now, I needed to find out how to land without getting killed. I tried turning the metal dial on my chest, but it was locked in place. The hourglass continued to glow red. "Crud!" I yelled. Suddenly, I got an idea. I unleashed a powerful torrent of water towards the ground as I neared it, which happened to be a street before Chris's. The pressure of the water was enough to cusion my fall, but I still landed pretty hard. I got back up onto my feet, seemingly unharmed, then ran around the block to Chris's house. Outside of his house were mutant hamster creatures, as he had said. They clawed wildly at his door and window, scratching the glass. "Hey, pick on someone your own size!" I yelled to them. "...Augh, that sounds cliche." The hamster creatures charged towards me. I sent a punch towards them, but the KeyTrix started cackling with red static. My arms turned extremely skinny and pale blue; meanwhile, an extreme weight made itself present on my back. A breathing mask appeared over my mouth, down to a chestplate, and around to a tank that was on my back. "Chill Factor can still kick your butts, you furry idiots," I said to them. As a hamster creature jumped at me, I blasted him with a beam of ice. He froze instantly. "So far so good." Suddenly, the KeyTrix cackled again. My arms grew dark red fur, and my feet went from skinny blue to hairy legs with hooves at the bottoms. I ripped a chunk of asphalt out of the ground, ate it, and digested it into pure energy in a matter of seconds. I fired a powerful beam of energy from my single eye. "Still works. ConsumaBull is better, even." Of course, as soon as I said this, the KeyTrix cackled again. The red electricity consumed my body, and roots wrapped around my limbs. Grassy-type material seemed to cover my body, and thorns pierced my skin. Now I was Saguara? What was going on? A hamster creature caught me off-guard and tackled me, followed by a huge dog pile of hamsters. I guess I should say 'hamster pile.' Only my head was left exposed. One of the hamster creatures, who looked quite familliar, jumped down off the pile and faced me. Its skin stretched back, and the hair receeded into its skin. Soon, it looked like a normal teenager. "'Sup, kid?" He smirked. "What do you want?" I asked him. He started laughing. "What I told you before. Our boss wants that KeyTrix of yours. And we're going to take it." The hamster creatures got off of me, each of them taking one of my limbs in their mouth and holding me down. The teen guy reached for the KeyTrix symbol on my chest, grabbing it and twisting it. Surprisingly, it hurt. Luckily, it started sparking red again, and I felt myself grow almost 10 feet tall. WIthout even saying anything, I used Rocky Toad's super powerful legs to kick the teenager back, sending him flying at least 30 feet and right into a tree. I kicked free from the other hamster creatures. I jumped up in the air, and landed right at Chris's front door. I knocked quickly. "Chris?!" I shouted. "You there?" The KeyTrix sparked, and shrunk me down to an inky-black limbed alien with a flickering black flame for a head. I used Void Matter's powers to change the properties of Chris's front door from solid to liquid. It melted down into a puddle. I stepped inside the house. Suddenly, I shrunk even smaller. "Chris?!" I yelled. "HayWire is here to save you!" I banged on my chest like king kong. And then I saw him- huddled in a corner. When he heard me, he got up. Just seeing him disturbed me a little, my nightmare still scarring me. "Whew, you came. I thought they were going to get me." He said. "Yeah, bro, we don't have much time. Let's go," I said. "What do you mean?" he asked. "What do we need time for? We have some place to be?" My skin stretched and my body expanded. My hands grew thicker and heavier, and my skin turned white. Tubes circulated through my arms and my torso. Hydro-Tide again?... Eh, at least I wasn't HayWire. "Oh." Chris said. "Come on," I said. I ran out the door, Chris following close behind. Suddenly, my skin started ripping apart, rocks protruding out of my whole body. "Igneo? Why him?" Chris asked. "The KeyTrix is going nuts," I explained. "Nothing I can do about these sudden unintentional transformations." I summoned the ground beneath us to open, and morph around us like carnival ride seats. Then I willed the ground to urge forward, like a subway made of moving rock. Just the many talents of Igneo. I had to get to The City of Trash. The Hamster Mutants were right behind us, following us in our rock tunnel. Suddenly, the red electricity shocked me. I grabbed Chris and phased through the ground as Makeshift. "It's getting worse," I said to Chris. "We have to get to The City of Trash." I explained to him. "Aw, that place again? Can't we go anywhere fun?" He asked. The KeyTrix sparked, and turned me into Saguara. "Si, after we get this thing fixed." I told him. I stretched my arm, grabbed on to the ledge of a tall building, grabbed Chris with my free arm, and swung across the busy streets. I kept doing so until we reached the dumpster. I tried to push it as Saguara, but it just wouldn't budge. To my luck, the KeyTrix shot out sparks of electricity and reverted me into BioHazard. I kicked the dumpster out of the way of the hole, grabbed Chris, and flew down. "KRANTZ!" I yelled. The Cardboard Mutants started to stir, but I didn't care. I aimed for the building that Krantz usually lived in, and shot an explosive disc at it. The base of the building exploded, the flames engulfing the entire building. It toppled over onto another building, and set that one on fire. Professor Krantz came running out of the blaze. "What have you done!?" he screamed. "Get them!" The Cardboard Mutants raced towards us. "Eh, big deal," I said. Suddenly, the rest of the cardboard buildings errupted with all kinds of creatures- all kinds of varied mutants. The Hamster Mutants came down the hole that lead from the surface. All kinds of crazy creatures surrounded us. "What do we do?" Chris asked. The KeyTrix started sparking. "This," I said, just as I began to grow 10 feet tall, my arms growing thicker, my legs getting stronger. I grabbed Chris, and leaped up. Some bug mutants started flying after us, but I kicked them away. Another one managed to snatch Chris away from me. "Chris!" I yelled. The KeyTrix shocked me, and transformed me into Void Matter. I aimed my hands at the bug, and focused my powers. What was I going to do, turn the bug into a liquid? But, all of the sudden, my powers did something more- it shrunk the bug. "Whoa, that'll come in handy," I said, just as the KeyTrix started sparking again. "That is, if I can stay Void Matter long enough..." The bug shrunk all the way, dropping Chris. I raced forward and caught him as ConsumaBull, but a hamster creature took Chris's hoodie in its mouth and dragged Chris out of my arms. I picked up a bunch of plastic from the ground, digested it into energy, and shot an energy beam from my eye at the hamster. It easily dodged it. It's like it had eyes in the back of it's head. "Okay," I said to the KeyTrix, which was starting to spark again. "Give me something good." Rocks started ripping out of my furry skin, my dark red hair receeding back into my skin. "Igneo will do just fine," I said. I used my gravity powers to toss away some weird mutant grasshopper, then a swarm of small bald eagles. I used my gravity powers on the hamster that took Chris, but when I turned it around, Chris was no longer in its grasp. "Looking for this?" Professor Krantz said, holding up Chris in his arms. "Give him back," I ordered. "Surely, my dear boy," negotiated Krantz, "if you give me the KeyTrix." Okay, Joe, think. What are you going to do? Quickly, an idea started forming in my head, like a sudden thunderstorm. "All right, Professor. I'll give you the KeyTrix. Just please give me back my friend?" I asked. "Don't do it!" Chris yelled to me. "I... promise," said Krantz slowly with a smirk. I quickly picked up a metal pole and a rubber glove from the trash on the ground. I put on the glove, and touched the pole to the KeyTrix just as it started sparking. I continued to hold the metal pole in my gloved hand as I went towards Krantz, who merely touched the face of the hourglass symbol to revert me to human and take the KeyTrix. "Thank you for doing business with me," Krantz said, pushing Chris towards me. He then raced into another building that was still standing, to do whatever it was he was about to do. "What are you going to do!?" Chris yelped. "He has the KeyTrix!" "This," I said. I touched the electrified pole to my chest, the single spark I saved from the KeyTrix shooting into my body. It was a sudden jolt, but it didn't hurt that much. "Come on, give me something good..." I said. My body shrunk, and I became HayWire. "Okay, I can work with this!" "Wait, what?" Chris asked. "Don't you need the KeyTrix to transform?" "Normally," I replied. "But since the KeyTrix sparked electricity each time before it transformed me into another alien today, I figured that if I contained that electric spark, I'd be able to use it for one more transformation once I lost the KeyTrix to Krantz." I looked down to my chest. No hourglass. Just HayWire's chest. "Let's do this." I said. I started floating towards where the Professor went, but I stopped. "What?" Chris asked, sensing something was wrong. "Do you have any glasses?" I asked. "No... why?" he questioned. "Because," I explained, "glasses would look cool right now. The cool slow walk, ready to kick the bad guy's butt, you know." I continued to float forward, my fists balled, sparking with electricity. Not the red kind- regular yellow kind. HayWire's normal electricity flow color. I attempted to punch in the cardboard wall, but it didn't work. "Aw, that would've been cool, too." I complained. Suddenly, Professor Krantz came flying out of the cardboard building. When the smoke cleared, the Red Sludge Beast stood in the newly made opening of the building. "See? How come he can do it, and I can't?" I moaned. In the Red Sludge Beast's hand was a green key- My KeyTrix. I flew towards it, but the Red Sludge Beast wacked me aside. I slammed into a streetlamp, and landed upside down on the ground. Chris helped me get up. "Distract him," Chris said to me. I started charging up thousands of watts in my fists, ready to shoot them at the Red Sludge Beast. When I did, it blasted him backwards pretty good. Chris swooped in and snagged the KeyTrix from him, then tossed it to me. I pressed in the hourglass button, and a red bolt of electricity left my body, turning green in color as it met the KeyTrix. In a flash of normal, green light, I was human again. "Finally, I'm human!" I yelled happily. Chris ran over to me. "That was a little TOO easy," he said. "Yeah," I replied, "Red Sludge Guy is too busy fighting Krantz." "You think he's one of Krantz's mutations?" "I don't think so," I said. "Speaking of Krantz's mutations..." most of the mutants were down, but many more came charging back at us after recovering from unconciousness. I activated the KeyTrix's holographic playlist, and transformed into Rocky Toad. I grabbed Chris, and jumped as high as I could, then came crashing down. The shockwave rippled through the underground, the whole city starting to crumble. I jumped out the exit with Chris just as tons of dirt filled The City of Trash. "So that takes care of Krantz, Red Sludge Guy, and the mutants," I said. "... Are... are they dead?" Chris asked. It took me a moment to think. "Eh, probably. But they were bad guys anyway. And if they were TRUE bad guys, they'd somehow survive that and come back for revenge. Am I right?" I said. Chris and I laughed at this. That's how it seemed on TV, but there was no way they could escape what used to be The City of Trash. Now it was a caved-in hollow that only used to exist. The KeyTrix timed out, reverting me back to human. "That about raps things up," I said. Chris and I started walking back to our houses. "So this means we never have to go back to the City of Trash?" Chris asked. "Nope," I replied. "It's destroyed." "Awesome! That means we get to go somewhere different next time!" he yelped excitedly. We both laughed again. "Yeah, sure," I said. "Somewhere different. I need a change of scenery for once. Too bad it's winter time, or else I'd go to the beach." And so, for the weeks that followed, nothing attacked me- no Sludge Beasts, Slender Man, Snow Men Mutants, The Rake, Hamster Mutants- nothing. Which was all I needed for a vacation. That was all I needed- some normal for once. Aliens used *HayWire x3 *BioHazard x2 *Hydro-Tide x2 *Chill Factor *ConsumaBull x2 *Saguara x2 *Rocky Toad x3 *Void Matter x2 *Igneo x2 *Makeshift Category:Episodes Category:The Hero Generation